


사월에 너의 거짓말 {Your Lie in April}

by numberonevip



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96liners, Inspired by Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April, M/M, Multi, Why do I do this to myself, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonevip/pseuds/numberonevip
Summary: " Hey did you get taller?" Junhui asks, placing a hand the others head.Jihoon feels irritation build up in his system and is about to stomp on the other's foot when he notices the soft look on his face."Oh I see.." he hums, "It's because you are not looking down anymore."A "Shigatsu Wa Kimi no Uso" AU Junhoon/Jihui fic no one asked for.





	사월에 너의 거짓말 {Your Lie in April}

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Jihoon as Kousei. Junhui as Kaori. Hoshi as Tsubaki. Wonwoo as Watari.

The memory is fuzzy. He tries to hold on to much of it as he can. 

One spring day, like today but not like any other day. The day of his piano recital. The car ride to Towa hall was noisy with Soonyoung and Wonwoo jabbing at each other and their parents happily chattering away in the front.  He quietly sat in his seat, looking out of the window barely registering anything. His mind only playing and replaying the piece. Before long, they reach and even before the car comes to a full stop, Soonyoung and Wonwoo are already jumping out of the car and bolting towards the hall in laughter, earning shouts from the adults. More mindless chatter and mundane actions as he steps out and walks into the hall with his mother. 

"Minghao! That shirt looks very cool on you!" a boy exclaims in a loud cheery voice, shaking his friend by the shoulders and admiring the shirt. 

"You really think so, Ge?" the other boy, Minghao asks, happiness brimming in his eyes. 

"Let's take a picture!" the older of the two shouts and calls for his mother. 

"CHEESE!" Jihoon jerks his head to the direction of the sound to see the brightest eyes he has ever seen in the world, mouth grinning and beaming at the camera without a single worry or fear.   _how pretty..._  He quickly turns away not wanting to be caught staring at the boy and ending up in an awkward situation. 

That was the first time Lee Jihoon met Wen Junhui. He wishes now that he had continued staring. Perhaps they could have ended up as friends or at least as acquaintances. He would give anything to be abl to spend more time with him. 

**_"Seems impossible, a spring without you..."_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated.


End file.
